


I'll Love You No Matter What You Are

by Taekooklover98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Non-descriptive Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekooklover98/pseuds/Taekooklover98
Summary: Tae, an unpresented Omega, has to overcome the struggles of an emotionally abusive mother who hates Omegas. His mother arranges a meeting with Mitchell, nicknamed Mitch, an Alpha who is not who he pretends to be.  Except, these two have history together.Mitchell's father is looking for an Omega for his only son. Tae seems to be the best option for his son.Please read. I'm not very good at descriptions.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This book will contain sexual scenes, non-descriptive rape, and emotional abuse. I will do a warning before each chapter if that’s something that triggers you. I do not intend to upset anyone, but these scenes are very important to the plot of the story. The emotional abuse is mainly in the first couple chapters and is from the mother. This book is a M/M book so if you’re not interested in that then please leave. It also contains A/B/O and MPREG.

Chapter 1

“Omegas are a shame to society. Your brother was an embarrassment in this family! Always making excuses because he was too ‘sick’ to help your father and me. We wasted too much money on those stupid pills! They were supposed to make your brother an Alpha or, at the very least, someone who deserved the family name! If you present as an omega, you’ll be on the streets with the first whiff I get of your disgusting scent! You better not fail this family like your brother did!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tae awoke from a nightmare, hands around his neck and sweat beading on his forehead. He hated when his memories showed their ugly heads in his dreams. He’d much rather keep on living his life without his mother’s cruel words whispering in his head.  
Tae pushed the damp covers away from his body, catching a whiff of salt and the stench of his sweat from them. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Tae got up and walked barefoot to the connecting bathroom. He quickly showered, washing the memory from his mind, and brushed his teeth before getting dressed.  
He looked at himself in the tall, elegant mirror that rested on the pastel blue walls. His hair was still a little damp and was already curling a top his head. Looking down at the dark red hoodie that he wore, Tae frowned. It reminded him of the dye in his brother’s hair. Tae shook his head to get rid of the thought. He slipped on some ripped skinny jeans and a pair of black Converse.  
On his way to the kitchen, Tae noticed that his parents were sitting at the large table in the dinning room. His father looked up from a large pile of paperwork, noticed his son, then looked down without so much as a good morning. His mother sat to his left and was watching him closely, a frown pulling at her thin, ruby red lips.  
He didn’t like the way she watched him, her forehead wrinkling as she studied him.  
“What is that smell? Why do you smell sweet?” Tae’s mother questioned him.  
Tae stopped walking at those words. His eyes were wide, confusion and panic written on his features.  
I smell sweet?  
“O-oh, um it’s probably Olive, you know she’s clingy and her sister’s an omega…” The lie came easily. His mother’s lips pulled back into a snarl, she was clearly disgusted.  
“Why are you around a person who is even related to an Omega. You know how I feel about them. They are whores, don’t let that girl convince you otherwise. All omegas care about is taking an alpha’s knot and getting pregnant.” His mother slammed her hand on the table, standing up. The scent of a displeased alpha flooded the room.  
The woman was never nice. Even when he was an innocent kid who was just understanding the different classes in society, she would always say omegas were dirty. She didn’t care who heard or who was offended by her degrading statements.  
Alphas were the leaders and were often looked at first when a list of applicants for a job was laid on the desk. They were the most respected and highest out of the three classes. Alphas typically were wealthy and had many wives or husbands. Once a month, alphas would experience a rut and that was when they were the most brutal and would take advantage of omega prostitutes or omega spouses.  
The betas were next on that list. The betas were like the ordinary humans that were in all the books. They were a fantasy, of course, there were only Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. The betas would experience no rut or heat. They didn’t have to take medication to suppress such events. Betas were normal.  
Then, there was omegas. They wouldn’t even be considered for a job unless it was to work as a slave, in a club, or as a prostitute. Many omegas were raped or physically abused at least once in their lifetimes. It was too common. Omegas were most vulnerable when they were in heat. Like an alpha and their rut, Omegas experienced a heat every month. During this time, they were sold to high paying customers in strip clubs or on the streets. Males were higher priced than females because of the rarity of a male omega.  
Tae’s mother was an Alpha, like his father. His two older sisters were Alphas as well.  
There was only one Omega, his brother. But the family never spoke about him unless it was something negative.  
“Well, Olive is an Alpha. Her sister doesn’t go to school because of her s-status.” Tae looked down at his feet for a second before he realized he didn’t look very confident in his answer. He picked his chin back up and went into the kitchen to see what the servants were making for breakfast. He’d rather not hear his mother complain about his choice in friends knowing that her son having an omega as a friend was only bad news.  
Jackson, one of the alpha cooks, noticed him and smiled brightly. His smile dropped when he noticed the slight sweet scent in the air. He smiled again when he realized it was probably just the strawberries or the sugar they used in the pancakes they were making.  
“Hey, Tae! We are making strawberry pancakes for breakfast.” Jackson continued to mix the homemade batter in a large silver bowl.  
Tae gave him a small smile before going to the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice. He poured himself a small glass.  
He looked around, looking for one of the omega servants. She wasn’t in the kitchen.  
“Where is Sofia?” Tae asked, curiosity laced around his words.  
“She was fired this morning.” Jackson said, walking to the drawer to pull out a large pan. He went back to the stove and put the pan on a burner before lighting it. He put a dab of butter in the pan, spreading it around.  
“Why was she fired? Sofia never did anything wrong; she was always so quiet!” Tae watched the alpha cook, a hint of longing in his chest before he pushed it back.  
He hated it when he couldn’t cook. Why was he feeling like this?  
“The madam smelled her scent and noticed that she was pregnant. She had her fired since Sofia spent her heat at the club.”  
It was known as Bad Hands. Omegas were dressed in skimpy clothing and sold to the highest bidder. Most of the omegas were in heat, which made the Alphas want to pay more.  
His brother had worked at Bad Hands.  
“That sucks. I hate that my mother is the way she is. Not all omegas are whores. Drew wasn’t….” Tae’s voice dropped to a whisper by the end. He immediately thought of his brother’s panicked expression and watery, scared eyes when he was lying on that bed, the covers soaked in sweat and other fluids. A variety of sexual toys spread out on the covers; his hand hidden between his legs. Multiple alphas waited on the side, their erections in their hands.  
He couldn’t forget the way Drew had begged him to look away. The way he had pleaded for Tae, after Drew’s heat had subsided, to not think any differently of him. He was still Tae’s older brother, the only one who really cared about him in his family.  
His mother had chosen that moment to walk into the room, spewing degrading comments about omegas and their role in life.  
Tae blocked her out. He mumbled about not staying for breakfast before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the large wooden door. A black, shiny limousine waited for him in the tree-lined driveway. He ignored it and started the long walk to the bus stop.  
He knew he would hear about his bad decision-making skills later.  
For now, he was only worried about the change in his scent and the longing he had for an alpha. He knew what that meant but he couldn’t accept it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this work so far! Please be respectful, this is my first piece of writing published on this site. This work is also published on wattpad under the same name.  
> Please follow me on wattpad @Bookwormwriter98!

Chapter 2  
“He smells weird.”  
“He smells like an Omega…”  
“Oh, that’s disgusting don’t say that!”  
“Imagine when his mom finds out she gave birth to another omega.”  
“I thought he was an Alpha. Maybe he’s just hanging around an Omega and their scent stuck on him…”  
The faint whispers of those kind enough to not yell surrounded the room. Tae just kept his eyes down and almost hurt himself when he slammed his head onto the wooden desk, pain shooting from the bridge of his nose up to his brain.   
“He’s even acting like an Omega avoiding eye contact like that.” A female whispered. Tae tried his hardest to ignore those around him. It didn’t take long before someone stole his attention.  
“Will y’all shut up! Yeah, I get it! It’s an Alpha school only but that doesn’t mean that you can whisper about someone who is different who hasn’t even presented yet.” A deep, female voice rang out in the room.   
The whispers stopped as everyone stared at the female.  
Tae shook his head, recognizing the voice. He felt the wind of their skirt as the person made a beeline to his desk. He glanced up, embarrassed.  
“Olive, I can handle myself! I was trying to not pay anyone any attention.” Tae spat, anger thick in his voice.  
“Hey! I’m your best friend and I’m not gonna let people walk all over you. You might like it, but I don’t.” The tall alpha spat back, eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
“I don’t like it…” Tae muttered under his breath while looking back down at his sloppy handwritten notes.  
Olive rolled her eyes and took her seat beside him.  
“You do smell really weird. You smell sweet but it’s not too sweet. Kind of has an underlying minty tone…” Olive said, looking down at her polished nails. She started to pick the polish off. Olive was never one to be girly. She typically wore oversized men’s clothing, but her mother didn’t like it. She always said it made the family look poor. She was an Alpha, but she didn’t care about classes or a person’s status. In her eyes, everyone was equal but they also had their own issues to worry about. That’s why she had remained Tae’s best friend since they were 6, when they met.  
“My scent always has a minty tone when I’m emotional…that’s why everybody is thinking I’ll present as an Alpha. Not to mention, we’ve gone through several generations of Alphas in my family.” Tae glanced up as the teacher walked in, yelling out a quick “Hush!” A flood of pepper flowing around the room, the teacher ordered everyone to get out their textbooks and turn to page 45.   
Olive mouthed that they would continue this later.  
The whispers hadn’t gotten any better throughout the day. Everyone seemed to want to get their input in on the status of an unpresented person. Tae was drained by the time the last bell rang and the students rushed to get out of the doors. He waited until everyone had left the room before getting up and making his way out.   
The limo from this morning waited for him at the curb. Tae growled underneath his breath and rushed to the black car.   
He was surprised when he opened the door to be faced with his mother.  
Her nose wrinkled as she breathed in her son’s scent.   
“We are going to the doctor and getting you some scent blockers. I won’t have any son of mine roaming the streets smelling like a fruit cake. We are also going to get you some suppressants before your heat starts. It’s too embarrassing to have an Omega son…” The woman got to the point, her voice thick with annoyance.  
“What are you talking about? I’m not an Omega. I haven’t even had any cramps or been hot like Drew was.” Tae fought.   
How can everyone know what my status is before I know?   
Tae’s mother ignored his ignorance, continuing with their agenda for the rest of the day.  
“After that we are going to stop by the club and get you registered. You’ll start working the stage every night. I’ll also arrange for customers to buy you for private dances. You better start practicing.”   
Cold water filled his veins, making Tae’s body go cold and goosebumps cover his pale skin.   
“You can’t do that! I haven’t even presented yet! I’m going to be an Alpha! I’ll ma-“His mother’s cold tone cut Tae off.  
“Shut up. You will do as I say,” she stopped, something dark passing over her face. “Actually, there will be no scent blockers or suppressants. You will go through your heat at the house. Maybe I can invite some good paying Alphas…” The woman continued making plans for her son out loud, but Tae was quiet.   
His body violently shook. Fear passing through his eyes as sweat started to drip down his face and onto the collar of his white school uniform. Heat had began pooling in his gut, his breathing uneven and rapid.  
“I wonder if Mitchell would be interested…” Tae focused on what his mother was saying.   
“No! Not him! If you’re going to do this, it can’t be him!” Tae wailed.  
“Why not? His father has been trying to find a mate for Mitch, maybe I should offer you up. You had a nice relationship with him when you were kids. He even shares the same views on Omegas as I do. I think it’d be a match from heaven.” His mother continued, but Tae shook his head.  
“Please…” He begged but his pleas never reached his mother’s ears.   
Soon enough, they pulled into the driveway leading to a tall, dark mansion. The windows were all open, allowing anyone to peak in if they wanted. The grass was freshly cut and the rose bushes that surrounded the white house had large, dark red blooms that seemed to drown the green leaves. Tall white pillars were evenly spaced on the large porch.  
Tae had always hated those roses. They had the longest, sharpest thorns.  
His mother waited for the driver to get out and open her door. She swung her long, smooth legs out of the car and rested her feet on the gravel. She stood and smoothed the wrinkled from her short, black skirt. She glanced back into the car.  
“Hurry up and get out.” The alpha rushed her son. She didn’t have the patience for this. She needed to call Mitchell’s father and arrange a meeting. She watched as her son got out of the car, movements sluggish. She pulled her phone from her clutch and searched through her contacts until she found what she was looking for. She put the phone to her ear, listening to the pulse until a rough voice answered.  
“Marcus, it’s Ashley. I want to arrange a meeting between our sons. Yes, my youngest. Well... he is presenting as an Omega and I was wondering if you would be interested. No, he has not had his heat yet. Okay, great! We’ll see you then.” She hung up and turned to her son.  
“We will be meeting Mitchell and his father for dinner at their residence at six pm.”   
Tae nodded his head. He wasn’t really listening. He knew he didn’t have a choice anymore.   
He was going to end up just like Drew.


End file.
